


我们已就位/We Are In The Position

by Tina_SPNDW



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于POI第四季的逗比预想/Some interesting thoughts about Season 4 of POI</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们已就位/We Are In The Position

**Author's Note:**

> I will appreciate for every comment!

棋盘的对面有一个人坐了下来。  
Finch抬头，呆住了。Bear立刻跑到了那人脚下，一边蹦跳一边开心地爬那人的裤管。  
Finch张了张嘴，将习惯性要喊出来的名字又咽了下去。  
“你知不知道在这样的公共场合和我见面有多危险？”  
“我们休息的够多了，是时候重新开始工作了。”  
“……那么我们需要重新购置装备了。”  
“我也是这么想的，所以不要坐在棋盘前浪费时间了。”他举起左手轻拍了拍头顶，“我觉得你还没做好成为X教授的准备。”他微微勾了勾嘴角起身向后外开了步子，Bear也立刻追随而去。Finch被Bear的狗链拽的不得不起身，深一脚浅一脚地也跟了上去。  
过了不一会儿，刚跟手下交代完事情的Elias看到棋盘前已经空无一人，他挑了挑眉。  
“John……”

  
另一方面，美容化妆品柜台顾Shaw遇到了接到这份工作后最难缠的客人。  
Root翘起腿，边喝饮料边冲着吃了一惊后风风风火火走过来的Shaw抛了一个大大的媚眼。  
Shaw停在Root的面前，右手撑着柜台，歪着头，充满了一脸“有何贵干”的信息数据。  
“亲爱的，想我了吗？”Root摆出了一个又大又甜的笑容。  
十分钟后，柜台前已经没有了两个人的身影，柜台上却多了一分辞呈。

  
刚刚排了长队买了两个墨西哥卷饼和一盒炸鸡块当午饭吃的Fusco坐进了警车，刚关上门无意地向上看车后镜，却发现了不知什么时候已经坐进了后车位的两人一狗。  
“眼镜儿，你什么时候也和我们的神奇小子学会这一招了？”Fusco翻了个白眼。  
“Lionel，你看起来气色不错啊。”  
“那当然，没有你们和那位飞越疯人院让我拼命，我气色当然会好。”  
话音刚落，Fusco的电话响起，来电显示显示未知。  
“Hi，Lione！”Root的声音传了出来，Fusco的表情凝固了。  
后座的两人表情微妙，Bear忽然间打了个喷嚏。  
“我找到了Shaw，十五分钟后，第七大街的牛排店碰面吧。”“哔”的一声，电话被挂断了。  
Bear擤了擤鼻子，好像闻到了炸鸡块的香味，一会儿低着头看看炸鸡块盒，一会儿抬头直盯着Fusco拼命的摇尾巴。Fusco偏着头叹了口气，将鸡块盒放到Bear面前，放弃般地说道，“好吧，好吧，给你行了吧。”Bear立刻欢快地吃了起来。  
“我到底什么时候才能逃出你们的魔掌啊……”Fusco喃喃，启动了发动机，踩上油门，车子跑了出去。

  
牛排店。  
“啊哦，Sameen，我忘记告诉他们一件事了。”  
“什么事？”  
“‘她’的计划。”  
\--------------------  
[Samaritan系统]  
系统接收到信号，主机代号“Northern Light”。  
测试“Northern Light”系统的威胁度……93.7%。  
向主机控制台发出警报……警报程序被迫中断。  
Samaritan系统被强制发起对话。

Northern Light：[STOP.]  
Samaritan: [WHO ARE YOU?]  
Northern Light: [TEACHER.]  
\--------------------

我们已就位，你准备好了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> Weibo: @Tina_BattleMode
> 
> http://www.weibo.com/3824957512/BnZn0ChVY


End file.
